


and i can't think of a world where i have to love without you

by monbronte



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates AU, i am not responsible for any feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbronte/pseuds/monbronte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where a sentence is marked on your arm like a birthmark from the moment you’re born, everyone lives in fear. Fear because the moment you realize you’ve found your soulmate, they’re already dead. Because the words on your wrist are the last words your soulmate ever speaks, and that is the worst part for Raven Reyes. Because she doesn’t believe in soulmates. She only believes in love. And she’s in love with Octavia Blake. And Octavia Blake is in love with her. And life couldn’t be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i can't think of a world where i have to love without you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jackie try not to cry too much ily

In a world where a sentence is marked on your arm like a birthmark from the moment you’re born, everyone lives in fear.

Fear because the moment you realize you’ve found your soulmate, they’re already dead.

Because the words on your wrist are the last words your soulmate ever speaks, and that is the worst part for Raven Reyes.

Because she doesn’t believe in soulmates.

She only believes in love.

And she’s in love with Octavia Blake.

And Octavia Blake is in love with her.

And life couldn’t be better.

* * *

 

Octavia bursts into their shared apartment, grinning, and throws Raven’s bike helmet on her lap, looming over her like a lion who’s spotted its prey.

Raven lets out a groan before Octavia even opens her mouth. “No. No, no, no, _no_. I am not going on another one of your crazy rides. Your last one gave me a concussion and I spent three weeks working on Ethel.”

Ethel’s the name of Raven’s bike. Don’t judge her.

“Come on, babe,” Octavia almost whines, moving the helmet and flopping on her girlfriend’s lap, wrapping lean arms around Raven’s neck. “This one’s really good, I promise. We’re heading to the cliffs.”

Raven lets out a groan. “What will make these cliffs different to the other ones?”

Octavia grins and straddles Raven’s lap, faces so close Raven couldn’t even lick her own lips in case she were to lick Octavia’s accidentally.

“Because I’ve got something special planned,” the younger girl husks out, and suddenly Raven is pressing her lips against Octavia’s, and it’s a mix of passion and comfort; of love and lust.

Yep, life couldn’t be better.

It feels both like an eternity and a millisecond before they pull away, foreheads pressed against each other. Octavia then plasters a puppy look to her face and juts out her bottom lip.

“Please, Reyes? I’ll love you forever.”

“You love me anyway, Blake,” Raven retorts, raising an eyebrow. After ten seconds, she finally sighs. “Yeah, alright.”

Octavia lets out a laugh of delight, pressing a kiss to Raven’s forehead before hopping up.

“Well, come on! We’re losing daylight, and I wanna be there before the sun sets.”

Raven groans. What did she get herself into?

She grabs her red leather jacket and bike helmet, following Octavia out of the door and locking their apartment shut behind her.

* * *

 

“Where have you taken me, Octavia Blake?”

Octavia doesn’t answer, taking off her helmet and hopping off her bike, moving to the edge of the cliff. She turns around, arms outstretched, and grins. “Well, is this not the best view you’ve ever seen?”

Raven raises an eyebrow, helmet sitting on the bike seat in her place, and fold her arms across her chest. “Well, not the _best_ view I’ve ever seen.”

Octavia drops her arms and lets out a light laugh, causing Raven’s heart to flutter. “Charming, Reyes. Now, are you going to sit and eat with me, or are you going to gawk at my view?”

“ _Por que no las dos_?”

“English, Raven.”

“Why can’t I have both?”

Octavia scoffs, and sets out a picnic basket and rug for them both to sit on. Raven winks, sitting down and enjoying an amazing meal with an amazing woman.

Life _definitely_ could not get any better.

* * *

 

It’s way past sunset, and the two decide they’re ready to head home.

They both ride their bikes off road to the highway, where they share a passionate kiss before they ride away.

“I’ll see you on the other side. I love you baby.” Octavia whispers against Raven’s lips, before kicking her bike into action.

Suddenly, a ton of bricks hits Raven, and she’s pulling up the sleeve of her jacket before Octavia can drive off.

_I’ll see you on the other side. I love you baby._

The final words her soulmate will say to her.

Octavia’s halfway onto the road when she hears Raven calling out her name and waving. Too bad she couldn’t hear what her girlfriend was saying over the loud roars of her motorbike.

Instead, she waves and turns her attention back to the road.

What she doesn’t notice is the speeding car trying to dodge traffic on the highway.

She doesn’t notice the screams of Raven as the car gets closer.

She doesn’t notice the tooting of many car horns.

What she _does_ notice is pain.

A lot of unbearable pain.

And then suddenly everything is black.

And Octavia Blake cannot feel anything any more.

* * *

 

In a world where a sentence is marked on your arm like a birthmark from the moment you’re born, everyone lives in fear.

Fear because the moment you realize you’ve found your soulmate, they’re already dead.

Because the words on your wrist are the last words your soulmate ever speaks, and that is the worst part for Raven Reyes.

Because now she believes in soulmates.

And hers is gone.

She was in love with Octavia Blake.

And Octavia Blake was in love with her.

And life couldn’t be worse.


End file.
